Twenty Flight Rock
by mynameisqwerty
Summary: Ferb's first date with Vanessa, but Doof has other plans. he he. STRONG references to some other works by Thomas Brodie Sangster cough, cough, Nowhere Boy - don't worry, it's all completely innocent! one shot. FerbxVanessa


**A/N: Hi guys, this is a special gift for Karly05 and anyone else who understands why Ferb, Paul McCartney and the song "Twenty Flight Rock" are all connected. Enjoy! **

Ferb took a deep breath as he pulled up outside Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated. Today was the day he was going to take Vanessa Doofensmirtz, the girl of his dreams, out. Dinner and movie. Simple.

Not.

He let his head sink back into his head seat. Clearing his mind wasn't helping. He was going to have to do this. There was no use putting it off any longer.

He let the breath out slowly as he got out of the car. And looked up. He couldn't believe how big the building was, it towered over the others around it, and his girl was up in the penthouse. Not his girl yet, he chided himself, get a grip on yourself and don't think too far ahead, she might not even be really into you. This might be a pity date.

Ferb stepped into the lobby. He felt incredibly indebted to whoever had thought to put an elevator in this place, until he saw the sign.

**OUT OF ORDER. DUE TO MAINTENACE.**

and then a smaller, handwritten sign in a spiky scrawl insinuated:

**CLIMB THE STAIRS YOU PUNK!**

Ferb sighed. Vanessa had warned him this might happen, and he had an unnerving idea who had written the second sign, he also had a shrewd idea that the elevator wasn't broken at all.

He tried pushing the up button through the yellow maintenance tape, but the elevator doors still didn't open.

Ferb figured that maybe the elevator was broken after all. Taking another deep breath, he turned to the stairwell.

As he passed the first floor a song drifted into his head and he started to hum and mumble the lyrics.

"_Well, I've got a girl with a record machine, when it comes to rocking she's a queen ..._

A young couple raced past and didn't hear Ferb.

" ... _all alone I can hold her tight, _

_but she lives on the twentieth floor up town,_

_the elevator's broken down ..."_

He passed the 3rd floor.

"_So I walk one, two flights, three flights more ..."_

By the time Ferb reached the penthouse, he was out of breath ... and sweaty. Vowing to make sure the maintenance people of this building would have a talking to after tonight, he quickly brushed back his green hair and tried to make himself mildly presentable.

He rang the doorbell.

Inside was chaos, partly due Perry the Platypus' and her father's latest run-in, as Vanessa raced past said father, trying to put her earrings in while managing not to trip over the rubble of the latest –inator.

She wondered why Ferb was so late, but at the same time was slightly glad as it had given her a bit more time to look as good as she wanted to. Her father suddenly stood up and put out a hand to stop her. She tried to get past, a hand still at her ear.

"Dad," she moaned, trying her best not to whine. "Let me past, this isn't going to be like Johnny,"

"Exactly," Her father said. "Look how well that turned out! I will get the door,"

He opened a crack, saw a flash of green and slammed the door straight back again, holding the door back as though afraid a horde of elephant could storm past ... or perhaps one bad-ass snail.

"You never said he dyed his hair," Heinz exclaimed to his daughter, in a hoarse whisper.

"Dad," she said again, pushing past him and opening the door herself, "it's natural! Oh, Hey Ferb, um, why are you ...?"

"The elevator wasn't working, I am extremely sorry for my lateness, I had to walk up the stairs,"

"Oh my, you look exhausted, come on inside," Vanessa insisted.

"Oh no, I really couldn't," Ferb exclaimed. "I'm just a little out of breath. A few minutes, I'll be right as rain," He thought for a moment, "A glass of water wouldn't go astray though,"

"Of course," Vanessa rushed back to the kitchen to get one. Ferb tried to stop himself staring at her, but it was difficult, she was _so _beautiful.

"Sooo," Heinz stretched out the syllable just enough to make Ferb slightly edgy. "You're going to take my daughter out,"

"Yes sir, and I'm so sorry, I should have introduced myself properly Mr Doofensmirtz, I'm Ferb Fletcher, pleased to meet you I'm sure," Ferb held out his hand, but Vanessa's father didn't take it.

"Hmmm," Doofensmirtz scrutinised the young hoodlum, not taking his hand. "I'm sure,"

An awkward moment was avoided by Vanessa returning with the water. Ferb downed it quickly and thanked her. "Well," he said, "I guess we better be off,"

"Yes," said Vanessa, eyeing her father, "We should. Bye Dad,"

"Goodbye baby girl," As he lent forward kiss her cheek, Doofensmirtz eyed Fletcher. "I want her home promptly at 10,"

"I'll be sure," Ferb replied in his reassuring voice.

"Dad," Vanessa tried her best consoling voice, thankful for Ferb's support but at the same time feeling stifled by her father. "If the lift's broken, that'll leave hardly any time!"

Doofensmirtz eyed the young man once more and sighed. It seemed like he'd just lost an enormous internal battle. "Don't worry, I have a feeling the lift will be ready by the time you get home,"

As he closed the door, watching the youth taking his baby girl carefully down the stairs. He looked at the empty apartment, gloomily.

The youth really seemed reliable, he was polite, careful, and he had climbed up to the penthouse just to see Vanessa. It seemed he was perfect for her. Doofensmirtz hated it .

His little girl was growing up, soon she wasn't going to needher fatheranymore, she would rather be out with _him._

"Are you all right, sir?"

It was Norm.

"Of course I am, you pile of bolts!" Doofensmirtz snapped.

"But there are tears on your lab coat, sir,"

"Quiet you!"

He walked over to a piece of tarpaulin and pulled it off what it had been concealing.

"Come on Norm, we've got to get the lift back in the shaft before 10 o'clock,"

**Hope you guys liked it, if you're wondering about the "bad-ass snail" comment brush up on your Phineas and Ferb. I think the episode's called Perry the Actor-pus. We get to see Agent S in action! *^^***

**Oh, if anyone wants to hear the guy who plays Ferb (Thomas Brodie Sangster) actually sing "Twenty Flight Rock" here's the extra bit to find it on youtube (for some reason it's not doing the whole web link ? so just type in the youtube address plus this link here -**

** watch?v=VCJ8Uwj-1P8**

**It's awesome!**


End file.
